Prisionera
by Kidaraka
Summary: Bella Swan había tenido la mala fortuna de caer en manos de unos secuestradores en medio del desierto mexicano. Cuando Jasper Hale la compró a una red de trata de blancas y la hizo prisionera, ambos iban a iniciar una aventura que marcaría sus vidas para siempre.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, ni la historia ni los personajes._

 _El nombre de la autora y de la historia lo publico en el cap final..!_

 _Capítulo 1_

Isabella Swan tenía las muñecas atadas detrás de la espalda y, con cada bache, se golpeaba el cuerpo contra el suelo sucio y oxidado del Jeep. A pesar de que estaba aterrorizada pensaba que quizá aquella aventura la haría merecedora de una buena gratificación, si es que sobrevivía.

El fuerte sol de México abrasaba la piel de sus brazos, ya que llevaba una blusa blanca de algodón sin mangas y un pantalón. Su melena castaña se pegaba con la mezcla de sudor y polvo que cubría su cuello y su rostro, y estaba convencida de que terminaría vomitando si continuaba el viaje de esa manera.

Tampoco deseaba que sus secuestradores se detuvieran. Ni que la llevaran al terrible destino que tenían pensado para ella.

Cerró los ojos tratando de refugiarse en la oscuridad de su cabeza, pero no encontró refugio alguno. Las imágenes de las películas de serie B que había visto años atrás invadieron su mente.

A Bella el presente le parecía insoportable, así que comenzó a pensar en el pasado.

Hasta esa misma mañana, había tenido una vida bastante buena.

Su tío Aro, un exitoso escritor de novelas románticas dirigidas a un público mayoritariamente femenino, la había contratado cinco años antes para trabajar en su equipo de investigación después de que se graduara en la universidad. A ella le gustaba el trabajo y, además, se le daba bien. Con el tiempo había ido ganando experiencia y había comenzado a dirigir a otros empleados al mismo tiempo que escogía entre los trabajos de investigación que su tío requería.

Se había ganado el puesto gracias a su mentalidad innovadora y a su capacidad de trabajo pero, por supuesto, mucha gente no valoraba su esfuerzo personal. Casi todo el mundo pensaba que le habían dado el puesto porque era la única pariente de Aro Volturi, y porque él la había criado y educado.

Incluso entonces, bajo aquellas circunstancias, Bella anhelaba que reconocieran su esfuerzo.

Por enésima vez, se golpeó la mejilla derecha contra el suelo del Jeep. «Ahora mismo le cedería mí puesto a cualquiera que me lo pidiera», pensó con desesperación.

Las lágrimas inundaron su mirada y ella se sintió aliviada al ver que no estaba deshidratada hasta el punto de no poder llorar. Esa misma mañana había desayunado en la terraza de la habitación del hotel, protegida del sol bajo un toldo rojo y blanco. Había terminado el último trabajo de investigación. Su tío Aro estaba escribiendo acerca de una rica heredera norteamericana que tras muchos retos y contratiempos había contraído matrimonio con un torero, y Bella había decidido premiarse con unas piezas de cerámica de una comunidad de artesanos sobre el que había leído.

Bella tenía un torno y un pequeño horno para hacer cerámica en su casa. De hecho, era una buena ceramista y aspiraba a vender su obra en exposiciones y galerías de arte. Por mucho que adorara su trabajo y las aventuras que le proporcionaba, había otra parte de su personalidad que también tenía que desarrollar. Quería ejercer una nueva profesión, y tener un bebé, aunque lo uno no tuviera mucho que ver con lo otro.

Tras escuchar las indicaciones del conserje del hotel, Bella había partido hacia la comunidad de artesanos en un coche alquilado.

En algún lugar del desierto había tomado el camino equivocado y había comenzado su historia de terror.

Primero, el motor del coche, que parecía perfecto cuando se marchó del centro vacacional de San Carlos, se había calentado demasiado. Había estallado el radiador y había perdido toda el agua, de forma que no había podido arrancarlo de nuevo.

Aun así, Bella no se había asustado demasiado. Después de todo, había estado en situaciones parecidas en otros lugares del mundo donde se corría más riesgo, como por ejemplo Colombia, Marruecos o Nepal. En el bolso llevaba una cantimplora, crema solar y una gorra, y estaba segura de que podría llegar caminando a la comunidad de artesanos.

Alguien de allí la llevaría de vuelta al hotel.

Se había puesto la gorra y las gafas de sol y se había untado de crema solar antes de ponerse a caminar. Durante el camino se cruzó con varios animales y trató de memorizar sus diferentes tamaños y colores. Cuantos más detalles recordara al llegar a casa, más contento estaría su tío Aro, ya que a él le gustaba utilizar descripciones detalladas en los libros que escribía.

Al cabo de una hora, todavía no había encontrado rastro alguno de los artesanos. Lo único que veía era un extenso desierto lleno de cactus con una montaña en la distancia. No paraba de sudar y el miedo empezaba a apoderarse de ella.

Entonces, apareció un Jeep a lo lejos levantando una gran polvareda. El vehículo se detuvo junto a ella y Bella se percató de que aquellos hombres de mirada maliciosa iban armados con rifles y no tenían intenciones de ayudarla. Se volvió y comenzó a correr, pero la arena quemaba sus pies a través de la suela de sus sandalias y los hombres la alcanzaron enseguida.

Bella había gritado y se había resistido con fuerza, convencida de que tenían intención de violarla y dejarla morir, pero el más joven de los dos hombres hizo ademán de darle una bofetada. El otro hombre lo agarró con fuerza por la muñeca y comenzó a gritarle furioso en español.

Después la inmovilizaron atándole las manos detrás de la espalda. También le ataron los tobillos y la amordazaron. Durante la refriega se le cayó la gorra de color rosa.

Bella había perdido la noción de cuánto tiempo llevaba viajando; le parecían días pero sabía que no habían pasado más que unas horas.

Se volvió inquieta y gimió. Le ardía la garganta y le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero lo que más le hacía sufrir era el miedo. No podía evitar acordarse de las películas de bajo presupuesto que trataban sobre mujeres jóvenes que habían sido secuestradas en México.

De pronto, el Jeep se detuvo en seco y Bella chocó contra el respaldo de un asiento.

El hombre mayor, que llevaba la camisa empapada en sudor, se acercó a la parte trasera del vehículo, agarró a Bella del brazo y tiró de ella para que se incorporara. Dirigiéndose a ella en español, le desató el pañuelo que le cubría la boca y le acercó una cantimplora a los labios. Bella bebió con ansiedad, él la regañó y retiró la cantimplora de su boca hasta que ella se percató de que quería que bebiera despacio. Ella asintió y bebió un trago, permitiendo que el líquido con sabor metálico se deslizara sobre su garganta.

El hombre retiró la cantimplora de su boca y gesticuló para que Bella se tumbara otra vez. Ella obedeció, y él la cubrió con una manta de rayas como las que se vendían en los mercadillos para turistas. El Jeep arrancó de nuevo.

El calor que se acumulaba bajo la manta era extremadamente intenso pero Bella sabía que, sin ella, el sol la habría abrasado viva.

El viaje continuó y Bella empezó a quedarse dormida pensando en todo lo que no había hecho todavía. Por ejemplo, hacerse un hueco en el mundo del arte, casarse, tener hijos, ¡vivir! Por otro lado, si iban a venderla en el mercado de trata de blancas, tal y como sospechaba, prefería la muerte.

Como si fueran a darle a elegir.

Pararon otra vez para beber agua, pero Bella estaba inmersa en el mundo de los sueños. Soñaba que estaba en Connecticut, en el ático de su tío, retorneando vasijas y fruteros para venderlos en un mercado de artesanía.

El insoportable calor fue disminuyendo poco a poco y el frescor provocó que Bella regresara a la realidad.

El Jeep continuaba botando con cada bache y ella no podía evitar chocar contra los hierros que fijaban los asientos al suelo. Consiguió destaparse una pizca y vio que un cielo cubierto de estrellas se extendía sobre su cabeza como si fuera el anuncio de una fiesta de despedida.

«Qué lástima que vayas a perderte un montón de cosas».

La idea de morir provocó que se le formara un nudo en la garganta. Sólo tenía veintiséis años y el mundo era demasiado bonito como para abandonarlo.

El Jeep ascendió por un camino, descendió y volvió a ascender. Cuando por fin se detuvo el vehículo, Bella oyó voces masculinas que no había oído antes y se fijó en que todos hablaban la lengua nativa. Entonces, se desmayó.

Al despertar pensaba que estaba muerta. Casi todo lo que había en la habitación donde se encontraba estaba cubierto con una tela blanca y en la estancia hacía fresco. A través de la ventana, las olas de color turquesa se mezclaban con la arena blanca de la playa.

Bella trató de hablar, pero tenía demasiado dolorida la garganta.

Se sentó en la cama y acarició el cubrecama y las sábanas bordadas que había debajo. Llevaba un camisón de percal y se le estaban pelando los brazos a pesar de que le habían puesto una crema calmante.

A pesar del lujo que había a su alrededor, de la botella de agua fría y el recipiente con fruta que había en la mesilla de noche, Bella estaba aterrorizada. Aquello no podía ser un buen lugar, y menos cuando la habían llevado allí unos bandidos. Quizá estaba de paso en aquella casa, esperando a que la enviaran a Sudamérica o a algún lugar como Libia…

Lo que tenía que hacer era encontrar su ropa y escapar por la terraza. Huiría a pie y, si tuviera suerte, robaría un coche. Por fortuna había aprendido a puentear los cables del contacto de un vehículo como parte de la investigación que había hecho para el último libro que había escrito su tío.

Con cuidado de no hacerse daño en los golpes que se había dado, Bella retiró el cubrecama y bajo de la cama con dosel. Inmediatamente, le flaquearon las piernas y tuvo que esforzarse para no caerse en la alfombra de lana de color blanco.

Tambaleándose, se sentó de nuevo en la cama. Le dolía la cabeza y se encontraba mareada. Tenía que escapar, puesto que sabía que lo peor estaba por llegar. Sin embargo, no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo.

Al ver que se abría la puerta, se quedó boquiabierta. No era más que una mujer mexicana de unos cincuenta y tantos años que llevaba un vestido de algodón rosa, iba descalza y tenía una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Si aquella mujer formaba parte del negocio de trata de blancas, no lo aparentaba. Tras decirle «hola» en español, la primera palabra que Bella entendía desde que salió del hotel en San Carlos, se acercó a la cama.

Bella le preguntó si hablaba inglés, y la señora contestó negando con la cabeza.

—Esme —dijo la mujer señalándose a sí misma, y después señaló a Bella.

—Bella —contestó ella.

Esme sonrió, sirvió un vaso de agua y lo acercó a los labios de Bella.

Bella bebió agradecida y consiguió aplacar sus náuseas. Se recostó sobre los almohadones y miró al techo. Había muchas cosas que quería preguntar, pero hablar sólo le serviría para agravar su dolor de garganta y su tensión.

Debió de quedarse dormida porque cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana eran más débiles. Llamaron a la puerta y Bella no se asustó pensando que era Esme.

Hasta que el visitante entró en la habitación.

Era el hombre más atractivo que había visto nunca. Tenía el cabello espeso y rubio, ligeramente largo y con los laterales peinados hacia atrás. Su piel era suave como la madera de sándalo, y su dentadura muy blanca. Pero fue el color de sus ojos lo que realmente le llamó la atención. No eran de color marrón, ni negro, como el de la mayoría de los mexicanos, sino de un deslumbrante e intenso tono gris.

Bella tenía todos los motivos para creer que, por fin, había aparecido el cabecilla de la mafia de trata de blancas y, a pesar de su garganta dolorida, emitió un gemido.

Él se detuvo y miró hacia atrás, como si esperara que lo estuviera siguiendo un monstruo. Después sonrió y cerró la puerta.

Bella gritó y se puso de rodillas. Agarró una granada que había en el frutero de la mesilla de noche y la lanzó contra él.

— ¡No te muevas, chulo! —gritó.

Él se rió, y apoyó las manos cubiertas con guantes sobre sus caderas. Vestía un pantalón de algodón con botones planteados, unas botas negras y una camisa de color crema desabrochada hasta la mitad del torso.

—Me alegra saber que he comprado a una mujer con carácter —dijo él.

Hola, hola me encantaría empezar aclarando algunos puntos.

Como dije arriba nada de esto me pertenece, ni la historia ni los personajes, simplemente es la adaptación de una novela que me fascina.

Segundo el mundo del fanfiction es muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy amplio y lastimosamente no conozco todas las historias, si alguien tiene esta historia publicada en este famdom (entiéndase crespúsculo xD) por favor de la mejor manera me lo hacen saber y yo la retiro sin problemas.

Para el dentro de dos días publico el segundo capítulo tanto de esta historia como de la otra.

Comenten que les pareció...!

Kida.-


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Jasper Whitlock se preparó para recibir un aluvión de fruta, ya que el frutero estaba lleno de manzanas, plátanos, granadas y naranjas. Pero no sucedió nada. Su encantadora invitada permaneció arrodillada en mitad de la cama mirándolo aterrorizada pero de forma orgullosa y desafiante.

Él experimentó cierta tensión en una parte oculta de su corazón y supo que si tomaba cierto camino su vida nunca volvería a ser la misma.

Trató de contenerse. Estaba poniéndose sentimental.

Aquella mujer le daba pena, aunque sospechaba que lo último que ella deseaba a pesar de las circunstancias era que alguien le tuviera lástima. Jasper levantó las manos con un gesto conciliador, tratando de transmitirle simpatía y seguridad.

— ¿Cómo se llama? —le preguntó en un educado inglés. Era posible que la combinación de aquella aterradora experiencia y el implacable sol de México hubieran provocado daños en su cerebro.

— ¿Qué más le da cómo me llame? —contestó ella, después de dudar un instante. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre sus pechos redondeados, y la barbilla inclinada con un gesto obstinado. A pesar de las ampollas y los moretones que cubrían su piel quemada por el sol, era una mujer bella.

Jasper tragó saliva. Nunca se había encontrado con una mujer tan atrevida, ni siquiera en sus frecuentes viajes a Estados Unidos, y sentía una mezcla de furia y ternura ante su atrevimiento.

—Exijo que me dejes marchar —dijo ella—. Si no lo haces, ¡te aseguro que encontraré la manera de llamar a la policía!

Jasper río, aliviado y encantado de ver que tenía un espíritu luchador. La mente que se escondía tras aquella mirada chocolate era tan despierta como la suya.

—Estamos en un lugar remoto de México —dijo él, entonando la última palabra con acento nativo—. Créame, estará mejor conmigo que con los federales —se cruzó de brazos—. Se lo preguntaré una vez más, ¿cómo se llama?

— ¿Y usted? —contestó ella, como si fuera un escorpión acorralado.

Él sabía que debería estar tranquilizando a la mujer, y que Esme lo fustigaría si descubría que no había calmado los temores de la visitante desde un principio, pero disfrutaba demasiado de aquel juego. Estar cerca de aquella mujer era como beber agua fría de un pozo después de sufrir una sed brutal.

—Jasper Whitlock —contestó él esbozando una sonrisa.

Ella arqueó una ceja y retiró de su rostro un mechón de cabello castaño.

—Jasper. Eso es una versión de Gaspar, ¿no es así? —lo miró tratando de decidir si aquel nombre era adecuado para él—. Desde luego no es la clase de hombre al que la gente llamaría Gaspar (*) —comentó.

Jasper contuvo una carcajada, pero imaginó que su diversión se mostraba en la mirada de sus ojos de color azul oscuro, legado de su abuela norteamericana.

—No —admitió—, no creo que Gaspar sea un nombre adecuado para mí —se calló y esperó.

—Me llamo Bella —dijo ella al fin—. Isabella Swan, pero no sé por qué le importa. Una esclava no necesita un nombre.

—No es una esclava, señorita Swan. Es señorita, ¿no es así? —Jasper formuló la pregunta con un tono ligeramente brusco, pero de pronto sintió como si el rancho, las minas de plata de su abuelo, todo lo que poseía y con lo que siempre había soñado, dependieran de su respuesta.

— ¿Me dejaría marchar si estuviera casada? Porque si esperaba una mujer virgen, se ha equivocado.

El corazón de Jasper latía de forma irregular. No debería importarle si Isabella Swan se había acostado alguna vez con un hombre, y sin embargo, le importaba. Esperaba que lo hubiera hecho pero, al mismo tiempo, confiaba en que no fuera así.

—Como ya le he dicho antes, no está prisionera. Cuando se encuentre bien será libre para marchar dónde desee.

Ella entornó sus maravillosos ojos marrones con desconfianza.

—Me han secuestrado, señor Whitlock. Me trajeron aquí en contra de mi voluntad. ¡Y usted mismo dijo que me había comprado!

—Sí, la he comprado. Pensé que sería mejor que permitir que pasara al siguiente comprador.

—Quiero irme a casa.

—Y se irá. Cuando se haya recuperado de su terrible experiencia.

—No. Tengo que marcharme ahora mismo. Si me permite llamar a mi tío que vive en Seattle, estoy segura de que él buscará un transporte especial.

Jasper llegó a la conclusión de que no tenía novio ni esposo. De haberlo tenido no habría sugerido llamar a su tío. La idea provocó que una extraña alegría se apoderara de él pero junto a ella, experimentó cierto temor al pensar que iba a marcharse.

Esa sensación hizo que Jasper se sintiera furioso consigo mismo. Tenía mujeres más bellas y sofisticadas repartidas por todo el mundo, así que no necesitaba a aquella castaña llena de pecas quemada por el sol.

Al menos, no demasiado.

—El teléfono más cercano está a ciento cincuenta millas de aquí —dijo él.

— ¡Mi tío estará preocupado! —gritó ella.

—En México las cosas funcionan despacio —dijo Jasper.

—Seguro que tiene una radio de onda corta para utilizar en caso de emergencia. Podría enviar un mensaje con ella —insistió Bella.

Jasper suspiró.

—No —dijo—. Aquí vivimos de forma muy parecida a como vivían nuestros abuelos —al ver que ella miraba la lámpara de queroseno que había sobre la mesilla y después al techo, donde en una casa moderna se habría encontrado la lámpara, añadió—: Tenemos un generador para el agua caliente y para los electrodomésticos de la cocina.

Ella lo miró asombrada y negó con la cabeza.

— ¿No tienen radio? ¿Ni teléfono, ni televisor, ni fax?

Jasper río, deseando acercarse a la cama y tomar a Bella entre sus brazos. Pero no quería asustarla.

—Lo siento. Aquí no tenemos mucha tecnología. Esme tiene un televisor pequeño que funciona con pilas pero me temo que no le gustaría ver la reposición de La isla de Gilligan doblada al español.

—Ha sido de gran ayuda, señor Whitlock —comentó ella.

Él sonrió, y se dirigió a la puerta. Había terminado de darle explicaciones a esa mujer. Ella no había creído ni una palabra de lo que le había contado y eso le irritaba profundamente.

— ¿Cree que no es así? De no haber sido por mí, señorita Swan, en estos momentos desearía estar muerta.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos al recordar lo que podía haberle pasado, pero su mirada volvió a incendiarse enseguida.

—Discúlpeme por no haberle dado las gracias por mantenerme prisionera en esta casa —replicó.

Jasper suspiró y abrió la puerta para marcharse, aunque era como si el cuerpo de aquella mujer emitiera cierta carga electromagnética y tratara de impedírselo.

—Jamás esperaría que una niña mimada norteamericana, lo bastante insensata como para vagar sola por el desierto, me diera las gracias —contestó en tono brusco y defensivo.

Otra pieza de fruta golpeó contra la puerta en el mismo momento en que él la cerró tras de sí. Sonriendo, Jasper se alejó por el pasillo.

Por mucho que le gustara, el rancho podía convertirse en un lugar solitario. Al menos, durante los días siguientes, la enérgica señorita Swan proporcionaría cierto dinamismo a su vida tranquila.

Esme llevó la comida a la habitación de Bella poco después de que Jasper se marchara. Bella se avergonzó por el hecho de que la fruta estuviera tirada por el suelo. Mientras ella se tomaba el gazpacho, la asistenta limpiaba el desastre con una media sonrisa.

—Ojalá hablaras inglés —dijo Bella cuando terminó de comer y Esme le recogió la bandeja—. Así podríamos hablar. Podría contarte cosas sobre mi tío Aro y sobre los premios que he ganado por mis piezas de cerámica. Tú podrías hablarme de tu jefe. Es un bastardo. El señor Whitlock, no mi tío, pero supongo que a ti te caerá bien.

Esme la escuchaba de manera educada aunque era evidente que no comprendía más que algunas palabras. Cuando Bella se calló, la otra mujer sonrió y pronunció algo con amabilidad.

Después de que Esme se marchara, Bella salió de la cama y, con piernas temblorosas, se dirigió al baño contiguo. Al menos había agua corriente.

Cuando regresó a la cama trató de idear un plan para escapar, pero no conseguía pensar con claridad. Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida, despertando horas más tarde, cuando Esme encendió la lámpara que estaba en su mesilla de noche. Sobre la mesa que estaba en una esquina de la habitación había una bandeja con comida.

—Buenas noches —dijo Esme.

La lámpara iluminaba la habitación de forma tan acogedora que Bella podría haber olvidado que estaba cautiva en aquella casa. La cena consistía en arroz con pollo, pimiento, zanahoria y cebolla. Un plato no muy picante pero muy colorido.

Cuando Esme regresó para llevarse el plato vacío, Bella le dio las gracias y ella sonrió.

Durante unos minutos, Bella había conseguido olvidar que era una extraña en una situación peligrosa. Después de que Esme se marchara, se sintió sola. Le gustaba la compañía de la asistenta, a pesar de que tuvieran una barrera idiomática, y agradecía la ayuda que ella le proporcionaba.

Bella recordaba vagamente que Esme la había bañado cuando llegó al rancho, y que después le había curado las quemaduras con antiséptico y una loción refrescante. Estaba en deuda con su amiga silenciosa.

Inquieta, Bella decidió salir a la terraza. A lo mejor había una escalera o algo parecido y, unos días después, cuando se encontrara más fuerte, podría descender por ella y escapar. Quizá incluso descubriera que su dormitorio se encontraba en la planta baja de la casa, aunque lo dudaba.

Abrió la cristalera y salió a la terraza. La belleza tropical hizo que contuviera la respiración.

No había arena y cactus como en el México que recordaba antes de que la secuestraran. No, allí había palmeras meciéndose bajo el cielo estrellado y una luna plateada que se reflejaba sobre el agua.

Justo debajo de la terraza había un patio de ladrillo y mármol. En él había una fuente enorme, flores tropicales de muchos colores y bancos de hierro de color blanco. Todo ello estaba iluminado por la luz de la luna, las estrellas y unas velas que ardían dentro de unos vasos de cristal.

Asombrada, Bella se movió junto a la barandilla buscando la manera de bajar. No había ni escalera ni árboles. Y la única manera de escapar era saltar desde lo alto hasta un jacuzzi caliente, y no se sentía tan aventurera.

De pronto, el agua del jacuzzi comenzó a burbujear. Jasper apareció y se acercó al borde. Bella se sorprendió al ver que iba completamente desnudo y que se metía en el agua.

Sabía que debería retirarse. Cuando él levantó la vista, ella se sonrojó.

— ¿Quiere acompañarme? —preguntó él.

Horrorizada por el hecho de que la hubieran pillado observando a un hombre desnudo, Bella se esforzó en ocultar su vulnerabilidad.

—Me ha comprado. Imagino que podría obligarme a hacerlo.

Jasper río, y el sonido de su risa invadió la oscuridad como una suave caricia. Bella sintió que sus pezones se ponían erectos.

—Si le ordenara que bajara, ¿obedecería?

—Por supuesto que no.

Él extendió las manos, sin dejar de mirarla.

— ¿Lo ve? —Dijo él con resignación—. Hoy en día es prácticamente imposible encontrar una buena esclava del amor.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior, alegrándose de no haber intentado saltar al agua desde la barandilla. Al ver que el agua sólo cubría hasta la cintura de Jasper, se percató de que se habría partido la crisma.

—Creía que había dicho que no tenían electricidad —lo retó, desesperada por cambiar de tema. De pronto, la idea de ser la prisionera de Jasper ya no le parecía tan poco atractiva.

— ¿Por esto? —Preguntó señalando el jacuzzi—. Ya le dije que tenemos un generador portátil. Varios.

Bella se cruzó de brazos.

—Creo que me está reteniendo más de lo necesario, señor Whitlock. Exijo que deje que me marche inmediatamente.

—Váyase —dijo Jasper, señalando la amplia extensión de tierra que había junto al borde del patio—. Le aconsejaría que fuera hacia el norte, que lleve toda el agua que pueda y que evite que la secuestren de nuevo. La primera vez tuvo mucha suerte.

Tenía razón, y Bella odiaba que fuera así.

—Sí —dijo ella—, Bueno, gracias.

Jasper se acomodó en el jacuzzi y apoyó sus brazos musculosos en los laterales. Bella estaba casi segura de que había cerrado sus sensuales ojos y se abandonaba al calor y al movimiento del agua.

—De nada, Bella —dijo él—. Pero si empiezas a tambalearte por el desierto, siéntete libre para regresar. Estaré encantado de comprarte, aunque no creo que la segunda vez merezcas un precio tan alto.

Bella sabía que Jasper estaba bromeando.

—Por supuesto, te devolveré el dinero en cuanto pueda acceder a mi banco…

Ella sabía que él había abierto los ojos, y sentía su penetrante mirada a través de la barandilla de piedra de la terraza y del fino camisón que llevaba.

—Lo harás, sin duda —contestó él—, pero tengo todo el dinero que necesito. Tendrás que pensar otra manera para saldar mi deuda, Isabella Swan.

.o0o.

(*)Gaspar es una versión de Jasper según Wiki y me sirve ya que Bella se refiere a que el nombre no encaja con el personaje, y al igual que en la versión original, no me imagino a un dominante como este personaje con un nombre como Gaspar o Steve… (Sin ofender a quien se llame o conozca quien se llame así) xD

Perdón por la tardanza pero la vida real exige mucho y más cuando tienes un pequeño piojo hiperactivo de dos años que amo a morir.

Mi historia original Amanecer, la dejare en pausa por motivos de inspiración pero no la abandonare, solo me tardare en actualizar, a cambio, actualizare más seguido esta y otras adaptaciones que tengo en mente. Espero me acompañen en esta y otras aventuras.

Nos leemos pronto pronto.

Kida.-


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece.

Disfruten

.o0o.

Capítulo 3

Bella pensó que Jasper estaba bromeando. No era posible que esperara que ella le pagara el rescate entregando su cuerpo, pero la incertidumbre hizo que se pusiera nerviosa. Se metió de nuevo en su habitación y cerró las puertas de la terraza.

Le ardían las mejillas y se las cubrió con las manos, permaneciendo de pie en el ambiente romántico de las lámparas de queroseno. Aunque deseaba borrar las imágenes y las sensaciones que afloraban en su memoria, no lo conseguía.

A excepción de una aventura amorosa que había tenido cuando iba a la universidad, no tenía ninguna experiencia en el ámbito de la sexualidad. De hecho, el único hombre con el que había estado había provocado que se convenciera de que era un asunto que se sobrevaloraba.

Sin embargo, después de haber conocido a Jasper Whitlock, Bella empezaba a dudar de sus convicciones, no sólo mentalmente, sino también físicamente. El simple hecho de estar en la misma habitación que él hacía que su cuerpo reaccionara, y daba igual que su conversación fuera interesante o completamente banal. De hecho, no estaba segura de sí importaba que tuvieran conversación alguna.

Se metió de nuevo en la cama pero no consiguió detener el torrente de imágenes que invadía su cabeza al recordar a Jasper paseando desnudo por el patio.

Pensó en las cosas que hacían las parejas que aparecían en los libros de su tío Aro y se estremeció. Le resultaba muy fácil imaginarse haciendo esas cosas con Jasper, y sentir su cuerpo fornido acomodándose sobre el de ella.

Bella cerró los ojos y trató de calmar el deseo que la invadía por dentro. Se mordió el labio inferior para intentar borrar las imágenes de su mente, pero no lo consiguió. Quizá, lo que aparecía en los libros y en las películas no fuera sólo ficción. Estiró el brazo y se agarró al poste de la cama, como temiendo que se la llevara una corriente invisible.

— ¡Basta! —se dijo, desesperada por interrumpir sus pensamientos. El señor Whitlock le había dicho que la había comprado para protegerla, pero quizá fuera mentira.

Podría dedicarse a la trata de blancas y quizá sólo pretendía cuidar de ella hasta que se encontrara a punto para entrar en el mercado. ¿Si no por qué se había negado a ayudarla para que se pusiera en contacto con su tío?

Bella intentó relajarse pero, como había dormido mucho durante el día, permaneció despierta mirando al techo. Si pensaba en la posibilidad de que la vendieran a un hombre impresentable que pudiera forzarla a prostituirse, se helaba de miedo. Y si pensaba en acostarse con Jasper en la misma cama y en hacer algunas de las cosas que había leído, rompía a sudar.

Al amanecer, Bella se quedó dormida y sus sueños se llenaron de intensas emociones. Cuando despertó, se sentía agotada.

Al ver que su blusa y sus pantalones estaban colgados en el respaldo de una silla, se animó considerablemente. La ropa estaba zurcida en algunos lugares pero la habían lavado y planchado. Su ropa interior también estaba allí. La idea de vestirse hizo que se sintiera menos prisionera.

Se dio una ducha rápida, se puso la loción de aloe vera que María le había dado, y se vistió. Después de cepillarse los dientes y el cabello, hizo la cama y salió de la habitación.

Desde el piso de arriba se veía un patio interior lleno de plantas con una fuente rodeada por un banco de piedra.

Bella bajó por las escaleras y trató de recordar todos los detalles de la casa para poder escribirlos en alguno de los libros de su tío.

Había un gran comedor. El estudio estaba lleno de libros en inglés, español y francés, lo que indicaba que el propietario era un hombre culto. También había un escritorio de madera tallada que indicaba que apreciaba las cosas de calidad.

Bella entró en una habitación más pequeña donde encontró un gimnasio. Al ver las máquinas de pesas, sonrió. Aquello explicaba por qué Jasper tenía un cuerpo tan musculoso.

En la parte delantera de la casa había una habitación con grandes ventanales y vistas al mar. La habitación estaba decorada en color beige, con ciertos toques de color turquesa y melocotón, y era como si el océano y la habitación estuvieran unidos de manera armónica.

—Buenos días.

Ella se sobresaltó al oír la inesperada voz y, al volverse, vio que Jasper estaba en la parte superior de los tres escalones que bajaban hasta el salón.

—Buenos días —dijo, tratando de mantener la calma. No quería que él se percatara de lo mucho que la asustaba, ni de cómo invadía sus pensamientos provocando que se adentrara en lugares de su persona que no había visitado antes.

Jasper iba vestido con unos pantalones de montar, polvorientos y de color negro, una camisa blanca entreabierta que dejaba al descubierto un torso musculoso y sudoroso y un chaleco de cuero.

En cualquier otra persona, esa manera de vestir habría parecido ridícula pero, en él, provocaba peligrosas fantasías.

Jasper se miró el cuerpo y preguntó:

— ¿Ocurre algo?

Bella se sonrojó. No era su ropa polvorienta lo que había hecho que lo mirara fijamente, y él lo sabía tan bien como ella.

—Supongo que ocuparse de un lugar así da mucho trabajo —comentó—. Y, por cierto, ¿qué tipo de lugar es éste?

Jasper sonrió y el efecto fue cegador.

—Creía que lo sabías —dijo él, apoyándose contra el cerco de la puerta—. Esto es un rancho. Criamos caballos y ganado. Y también hay un par de minas de plata.

«Todo puede ser mentira», se recordó Bella. Una tapadera para una mafia de trata de blancas, o para narcotraficantes. Al pensar en ello, no pudo evitar dar un paso atrás.

Jasper la miró asombrado durante un instante y después le dedicó otra de sus sonrisas letales.

—Tranquila, señorita Swan. Si fuera a llevarla a mi cama para aprovecharme de usted sin piedad, ¿cree que me habría contenido durante tanto tiempo?

Bella se sintió aliviada y dolida a la vez. Por supuesto, no quería que nadie abusara de ella pero era cierto que tenía ciertas fantasías con aquel hombre, y le dolía pensar que él las encontraría divertidas.

Puesto que no sabía qué contestar, se volvió y fingió contemplar las vistas. En realidad no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el hombre que tenía detrás.

Cuando él apoyó las manos sobre sus hombros, ella se sobresaltó.

Jasper la giró, la miró con una mezcla de desconcierto y desafío, y la besó.

Bella se quedó de piedra. Nada la había preparado para aquello. Ni siquiera los sueños eróticos que había tenido aquella noche. Era como si una fuerte corriente atravesara su cuerpo provocando que se tambaleara, de tal manera que Jasper la sujetó con más fuerza.

Él acarició sus labios como si estuvieran cubiertos de miel. Después, introdujo la lengua en su boca con delicadeza pero de forma persuasiva, provocando que Bella se estremeciera.

Cuando separó su boca de la de ella, sintió los pezones erectos de Bella contra su pecho musculoso. Ella estaba asombrada por la incomprensible fuerza de su deseo.

Él levantó la mano, le acarició la mejilla y recorrió su labio inferior con el dedo pulgar.

—Lo siento —le dijo—. Eres mi invitada, y no debería haberme aprovechado de ti.

Bella no respondió. Tenía miedo de romper a llorar si trataba de hablar. Seguía abrumada por la intensidad del beso, y por la aterradora noción de haber traspasado un importante umbral en el plano de lo personal. De modo inexplicable, Jasper Whitlock la había cambiado para siempre. Se sentía más fuerte y más viva que nunca.

Él la miró un instante, como si mirara a una extraña que creía debía reconocer pero no lo conseguía. Después, se volvió y salió de la habitación poniéndose unos guantes de cuero.

Bella permaneció inmóvil durante largo rato, temiendo que si se movía el fuego que se había prendido en su interior seguiría ardiendo y la añoranza que sentía fuera tan fuerte que le provocara una erupción. Caminar por la habitación significaba correr un riesgo.

Finalmente, Bella consiguió recuperar la compostura y continuó recorriendo la casa.

Encontró a María en la cocina, un espacio grande y luminoso, y ella la obligó a desayunar.

Después, Bella intentó fregar los platos pero María la echó de allí sacudiendo el delantal blanco y pronunciando palabras en castellano. Bella encontró un sombrero de paja en un banco del porche, se lo puso para protegerse del sol y empezó a recorrer el exterior.

Jasper y sus hombres estaban ocupados en los corrales, gritando y levantando una gran polvareda. Al ver que todavía estaba demasiado sensible al sol, Bella regresó a la casa y continuó recorriendo el interior. En el estudio encontró unos álbumes de piel y comenzó a hojearlos. Las páginas estaban cubiertas con recortes de periódico, en inglés y en español, que hablaban sobre las proezas de El Leopardo.

Bella se estremeció. Era evidente que María era quien había guardado los recortes, y enseguida descubrió que El Leopardo no era otro que Jasper Whitlock. Nerviosa, leyó por encima los artículos que estaban en inglés, llegando a la conclusión de que Jasper Whitlock tenía otra identidad.

Desconcertada, Bella salió de la casa otra vez y se dirigió hacia la playa.

El Leopardo.

Era como si hubiera topado con una de las historias de su tío, algo que habría sido interesante si no hubiera sido aterrador, y si no se hubiera sentido tan atraída por Jasper.

Tenía que admitir que el apodo era el adecuado para Jasper. Él tenía la fuerza y la habilidad de un leopardo. Y probablemente otras características en común con el animal. Quizá fuera un hombre feroz, capaz de atrapar a su presa, tirarla al suelo y arrancarle la garganta.

Bella continuó caminando por un sendero rodeado de plantas tropicales que llevaba hasta la playa. No podía dejar de pensar en El Leopardo. Ni en la posibilidad de que Jasper fuera un narcotraficante o se dedicara a la trata de blancas. Quizá, simplemente fuera un bandido. Él le había asegurado que podría regresar a casa en cuanto estuviera recuperada y, a pesar de que había jugado con ella de manera despiadada, no la había llevado a su cama. Eso no significaba que los hombres que la habían secuestrado no estuvieran trabajando para él en primer lugar.

Al llegar a una ensenada resguardada por grandes palmeras, Bella se sentó en el suelo y se quitó el sombrero y las sandalias. La arena era blanca y fina y jugueteó con ella entre los dedos.

Poco a poco, comenzó a tranquilizarse. A pesar de sus recelos, tenía la sensación de haber regresado al paraíso.

Cuando no pudo resistir más el calor, se quitó la blusa y los pantalones y se metió en el agua. Era tan transparente que se podían ver las piedras del fondo con claridad. El frío era como un bálsamo para su piel, así que se sumergió por completo para mojarse el cabello también.

Cuando salió con las pestañas mojadas por el agua, y justo cuando comenzaba a disfrutar de la tranquilidad de aquel lugar, vio que Jasper estaba en la arena, mirándola.

«El Leopardo», pensó ella, momentos antes de que saltara una alarma en su interior. Sin duda, él se movía con el mismo sigilo que aquel animal.

.o0o.

Buenas Buenas, como anteriormente comente, publicare las adaptaciones un dia si y un dia no, eso hasta que consíga la inspiración suficiente para continuar de manera decente mi historia original.

Espero que les haya gustado este cap y me digan que les parecio.

Besos.

Kida.-


End file.
